A Fairy Book Tail
by Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
Summary: A new Facebook Fairy Tail has come! Please Review it! Onegaishimasu!
1. Chapter 1

A Fairy Book Tail

Disclaimer: I got this idea from my favorite author Luka-nee! Thanks to Facebook and Fairy Tail too! Fairy Tail does not belong to me but this story does! Sorry I rushed my previous story so much! Gomennasai!

**Gray Fullbuster****Lucy Heartfilia**  
>Hey! Why are you not answering my question!<br>_Yesterday at 10:24pm _x_ Like _x_ Comment _x _Share_  
><strong>Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell <strong>_and_ **20 others** _like this_

**Juvia Loxar **What the hell is this, **Gray**? You betrayed Juvia!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:26pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Its not what you think it is, **Juvia**!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:27pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster** Its totally what you think, **Juvia**!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:28pm <em>x _Like_

**Happy Cat **Gray liiiiiiikes Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:28pm <em>x _Like _**10 people **_like this_

**Gray Fullbuster **Of course I like her! We have known each other for so long! I have at least the right to love her!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:30pm <em>x _Like _**25 people **_like this_

**Natsu Dragneel ** That's a very bold confession! You have got some guts, **Stripper**!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:31pm <em>x _Like _**2 people **_like this_

**Gray Fullbuster **Hey **Ash Brain**! Stop tagging me with my alternate name!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:31pm <em>x_ Like _**1 person **_like this_

**Levy McGarden **Oh! Congrats **Lu-Chan**!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:32pm <em>x _Like _**25 people **_like this_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Its not that!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:32pm <em>x _Like _**2 people **_like this_

**Gray Fullbuster **It is that! I love you, **Lucy**!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:33pm <em>x_ Like _**17 people **_like this_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Hey! I thought you loved Juvia!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:34pm <em>x_ Like _**1 person **_like this_

**Gray Fullbuster **I don't love Juvia! She is a self proclaimed girlfriend!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:35pm <em>x _Like _

Juvia Loxar

Why isn't there an unlike option on Facebook?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:36pm <em>x _Like _**2 people **_like this_

**Erza Scarlet **Nobody hurts a Fairy Tail guild member! If anyone does then I will kill him!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:37pm <em>x _Like _**1 person **_like this_

**Jellal Fernandez **My dear Erza is soooo strong! Her strength only won my heart!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:38pm <em>x_ Like _

Ichiya Sama

My Erza's parfume is so heavenly! Meeeeeeeeeen!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:39pm <em>x _Like _x_Not Spam_

**Levy McGarden **Hey! Where did **Gray** go?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:40pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **I decided until **Lucy **wont say yes! I wont comment!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:41pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Ashley **I say yes! I will torture you in bed! Torture technique number #28 Back bone elbow crusher!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:42pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Surge **Lucy! Do you love me that much? But sorry, I am already busy with **Juvia**! Isn't that right my dear?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:43pm <em>x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar **I only love the original Gray sama! Who the hell are you?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:44pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Surge **Oh sorry! I tagged the wrong person! I don't love you, **Water Sadist**! I love MY Juvia from Edolas!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:45pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Hey you morons! Stop flooding my post with meaningless comments! I want only **Lucy Heartfilia** to comment here!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:46pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **What would I comment here?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:47pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Just say yes! Please Please!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:48pm <em>x_ Like_

**Loke Leo **Don't listen to him, Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:49pm <em>x _Like _**1 person **_like this_

**Lucy Ashley** Ok I will not listen to him! Can I torture you? Torture technique number #33 Lion roar leg crusher!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:50pm <em>x_ Like _

**Loke Leo **Who cares about you? I love **Lucy Heartfilia** the most!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:51pm <em>x _Like _

Natsu Dragneel

Hey! **Leek Head**! Lucy does not belong to you!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:52pm <em>x _Like _**1 person **_like this_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Yare Yare….I think I would prefer Gray more than Natsu and Loke.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:53pm <em>x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar **Keep your hands off Gray sama!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:54pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Yes Lucy! Just say yes! Say it my dear!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:55pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Surge **I cant believe I actually called Lucy 'dear'. She is pathetic. Isn't that right, Earthland Juvia my dear?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:56pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragion **Don't worry Edo-Gray! You have my shoulder to cry on! Earthland Juvia is upset and has gone offline!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:57pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Ashley **Torture technique number #35 Manhood leg kick!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:58pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Didn't I tell you mental freaks not to flood my post!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:58pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Little **Lucy, **I think I should give you a lecture about keeping so many boyfriends! Erza is not happy you know!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:59pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Now what is this 'little Lucy' case here?  
><em>Yesterday at 11:00pm <em>x _Like _

**Lucy Heartfilia **Jellal oni chan! They are not my boyfriends!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:01pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **There is an 'oni chan' case here as well!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:02pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Yes I am Lucy's soul brother!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:03pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **But I thought you had a secret crush on her!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Hush! Don't say that out loud or Erza with roast me alive! Anyway, she is my sister now!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:05pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Someone is into incest! Keep your hands of Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:06pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **You shouldn't touch her! I am going to my heavenly Erza! She will entertain me with her delightful armors in…..  
><em>Yesterday at 11:07pm <em>x _Like_

**Erza Scarlet **Yes I will! I will entertain you all night! You know whips and chains are also part of my armor!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia ***sighs*  
><em>Yesterday at 11:09pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Ne, Luce? Wanna entertain me all night?  
><em>Yesterday at 11:10pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Gray! Do you have any idea what you are saying!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:11pm<em> x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Don't you think is a brilliant way of communicating! Body to body! It says everything!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia ** I would like to communicate like that once too!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:13pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Ok! I am coming over to your house then! Be ready, its gonna be serious!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:14pm <em>x_Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **I am coming to communicate too!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:15pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfilia **is engaged to **Natsu Dragneel  
><strong>_Today at 5:32am _x _Like _x _Comment _x _Share  
><em>**Jellal Fernandez**, **Mirajane Strauss **_and_ **75 others **_like this_

**Lisanna Strauss **What the heck is this?  
><em>Today at 7:56pm<em> x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **I finally managed to communicate with Luce properly! Yippee!  
><em>Today at 7:57pm <em>x _Like _**36 people **_like this_

**Gray Fullbuster **You **Ash Brain**! I finally managed to get Lucy into my hands and you and that **Leek Head **messed up everything!  
><em>Today at 7:57pm <em>x _Like_

**Loke Leo **I don't want to remember last night….it creeps me out!  
><em>Today at 7:58pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **I never knew that Lucy's skin was so hairy until last night!  
><em>Today at 7:59pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Should you guys be talking about this on Facebook?  
><em>Today at 8:00pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **But I will never forget how I communicated with you for the first time! And how Gray and Loke communicated for the first time!  
><em>Today at 8:01pm<em> x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **It was dark and I couldn't see who I was crawling on! Although it was flat and I knew Lucy is not flat but who knows!  
><em>Today at 8:02pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **What do you mean by that? O_O  
><em>Today at 8:03pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel ** Don't call Lucy flat, **Stripper**! I know she is not flat! I felt it myself!  
><em>Today at 8:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **What the heck are you saying?  
><em>Today at 8:05pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **I wish **Gajeel **could be that romantic!  
><em>Today at 8:06pm <em>x _Like_

**Gajeel Redfox **I am romantic! Towards my cat ofcourse!  
><em>Today at 8:07pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **I hate you, Natsu! You could have communicated with me!  
><em>Today at 8:07pm <em>x _Like_

**Elfman Strauss** What are you saying Lisanna? That's not how a man should be!  
><em>Today at 8:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **Seeing so many couples! My body is feeling lonely….I miss the time with Gray!  
><em>Today at 8:09pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Hush hush! Don't say it in public!  
><em>Today at 8:10pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Gray! What did you do to my daughter? Anyway Congrats to Natsu and Lucy and I am sorry for you, Lisanna! But Lisanna, you have Bixlow!  
><em>Today at 8:11pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Shut up, would you?  
><em>Today at 8:12pm <em>x _Like_

Me: How was it?  
>Loke: *creeped out*<br>Natsu(Edo): *Skinned*  
>Gray(Edo): *Became thinner*<br>Me: What is this?  
>Lucy(Edo): Torture technique number….<br>Me: Ok ok! The next chapter is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A Fairy Book Tail

Disclaimer: Sorry for the late update! Please enjoy and review! Onegaishimasu! By the way, Fairy Tail and Facebook does not belong to me but this Fanfic does!

**Gray Fullbuster****Lucy Heartfilia  
><strong>Heyya Luce! Are you free this Saturday? I can keep you company that day if you like!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:45pm<em> x _Like _x _Comment_ x _Share  
><em>**Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss **_and _**28 people **_like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **I don't know…I was supposed to take a job. I have to pay my rent you know.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:46pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Don't worry! We can go on this mission together!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:47pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Hey! Lucy is coming with me and Happy on a mission! She cant come with you! By the way she is my girlfriend, why would you keep her company?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:48pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Natsu, did you forget we broke up because of your and Lisanna's issue, so don't call me your girlfriend!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:49pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **T^T  
><em>Yesterday at 7:50pm <em>x _Like_

**Happy Aye **Aye sir!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:51pm <em>x _Like_

**Whoa Hughes **I would say whoa to this conversation! Whoa!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:52pm <em>x _Like_

**Happy Aye **Who are you?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:53pm <em>x _Like_

**Whoa Hughes **I am Hughes from Edolas! Captain of the 3rd magic regiment! Whoa! I didn't think you would forget me so soon!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:54pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Why are you using that stupid name?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:55pm <em>x _Like_

**Whoa Hughes **Whoa! You are the girl who tried to seduce me but got dumped! Your face was something to see! XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:56pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Just answer the question!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:57pm <em>x _Like_

**Whoa Hughes **I say 'Whoa' frequently so I put it as my name just like that blue exceed!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:58pm <em>x _Like_

**Happy Aye **Aye Sir!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:59pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref** Natsu, I want see you!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:00pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Are you kidding, Zeref? How can I meet you so late at night!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:01pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Hey **Ash Brain**! 8pm is not that late! Zeref is dying to see you! XP  
><em>Yesterday at 8:02pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zerek **I am coming over to your house, Natsu! I cant wait to see you!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:03pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **No don't come over! Igneel…I mean Dad will kill me!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Dragon Igneel **Don't even think of touching my son, Zeref!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:05pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref **Stop me if you can!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:06pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **What are you two saying? =_=''''''  
><em>Yesterday at 8:07pm <em>x _Like _**17 people **_like this_

**Mavis Vermillion ***Watches while eating popcorn*  
><em>Yesterday at 8:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Makarov Dreyar **Um…Master Mavis…..that popcorn was mine…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:09pm <em>x _Like_

**Mavis Vermillion ***By mistake punches Makarov and sends him flying in the air*  
><em>Yesterday at 8:10pm <em>x _Like_

**Teito Klein **Is Wendy-san around?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:11pm <em>x _Like_

**Romeo Conbolt **What will you do with Wendy? Grrrrrrr!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Macao Conbolt **Control your emotions, my son!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:13pm <em>x_Like_

**Teito Klein **Wendy is my good friend so I thought maybe….  
><em>Yesterday at 8:14pm <em>x _Like_

**Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg ***evil aura* What did you think?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:15pm <em>x _Like_

**Teito Klein **There should be an escape option on facebook as well…=_=  
><em>Yesterday at 8:16pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Lucy my dear! I see you!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:17pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **What do you see? 0_0  
><em>Yesterday at 8:18pm <em>x _Like_

**Teito Klein **What a stupid conversation…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:19pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **And Like always….my post is being flooded with meaningless comments!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:20pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **I saw something that men should never see!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:21pm <em>x _Like_

**Erza Scarlet **What did you see?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:22pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **No man should ever think of what I saw! I saw…..  
><em>Yesterday at 8:23pm <em>x_Like_

**Grell Sutcliffe **I see you!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:24pm <em>x_Like_

**Teito Klein **I see you too =_=  
><em>Yesterday at 8:25pm <em>x_Like_

**Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg **What do you guys see?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:26pm <em>x_Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **I see Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:27pm <em>x _Like_

**Grell Sutcliffe** I see Sebby!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:28pm <em>x _Like_

**Teito Klein **I see Wendy!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:29pm <em>x_Like_

**Sebastian Michaelis **Stop your nonsense, Grell! I am not very polite you know!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:30pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Everyone of you! Get out of here! Everyone except Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:31pm <em>x_ Like _**1 person**_likes this_

**Jellal Fernandez **I see you!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:32pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **0_0  
><em>Yesterday at 8:33pm <em>x_Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Hey **Lucy**! Are you free this Saturday? I can keep you company if you like!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:34pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **That's my line!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:35pm <em>x_Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **But Gray was supposed to keep me company…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:36pm <em>x_Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Don't worry, Gray will be dead by then! I can keep you company tonight if you want!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:37pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **But what about Erza? You love her don't you?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:38pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Yeah yeah! Erza will fry you alive, Jellal!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:39pm <em>x_Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Lucy! Communication is an important factor of life! Lets communicate!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:40pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Lucy my dear! Communicate with me! Please!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:41pm <em>x_Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Oh Shut up!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:42pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Lucy my dear please!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:43pm <em>x_Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **What please? I am fed up with your clinginess! Put some clothes on would you!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:45pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **You know I cant do that! You are my life Lucy! You are the only cloth I will wrap over myself!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:46pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **How cheesy…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:47pm <em>x_Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Someone knocked the door…..  
><em>Yesterday at 8:48pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Who is it?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:49pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Lucy? Are you there?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:50pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Anybody there?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:51pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **I just noticed….Where is Jellal?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:52pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **0_0 My Lucy is in trouble!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:53pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **And so Gray went after Jellal to save Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:54pm <em>x_ Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Yo! I am back!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:55pm <em>x_Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **You came back? 0_0  
><em>Yesterday at 8:56pm <em>x_Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Yeah I am back! I went to the washroom!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:57pm <em>x_Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Then who knocked on Lucy's door? 0_0  
><em>Yesterday at 8:58pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **O_O'''  
><em>Yesterday at 8:59pm <em>x _Like_

~x~x~x~x~

**Lucy Heartfilia **_is engaged with _**Mystogan Fernandez  
><strong>_Today at 7:45pm _x _Like _x _Comment _x _Share _**  
>Erza Scarlet<strong>, **Mystogan Fernandez **_and _**47 others **_like this._

**Jellal Fernandez **Lucy…..you didn't get me so you charmed my counterpart….what can I say…I am so popular!  
><em>Today at 7:46pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **By the time I reached Lucy's house….. the door was already locked! What the heck were you two doing?  
><em>Today at 7:47pm <em>x _Like_

**Mystogan Fernandez **We were communicating…..  
><em>Today at 7:48pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **It does bother me a little but its ok!  
><em>Today at 7:49pm <em>x _Like_

**Whoa Hughes **Whoa! Lucy actually got a boyfriend this time! I would say whoa a 100 times for that!  
><em>Today at 7:50pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **You finally left Natsu! I am glad!  
><em>Today at 7:51pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **But Lisanna, you have Bixlow!  
><em>Today at 7:52pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me(Author): How was it? And sorry for such a late update!  
>Gray: This was supposed to be a GrayLu fanfic!<br>Me: Sorry! But I the end it doesn't even matter!  
>Gray: Shut up! I want Lucy! ;A;<br>Me: You will get her! In some distant future you will!  
>Gray: Distant…..<br>Zeref: Natsu *Q*  
>Me: I will try to update the next chapter soon so please please please review and if you review, I will review yours! Give and take policy!<br>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

A Fairy Book Tail  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Fairy Tail and neither do I own facebook but this my story! Thanks for your reviews and keep reviewing! Sorry for the late update! Gomenne!  
>xxxxxxxxxx<p>

**Gray FullbusterLucy Heartfilia  
><strong>I….I…want you!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:05pm <em>x _Like_ x _Comment _x _Share_  
><strong>Lucy Ashley<strong>, **Mirajane Strauss** _and _**78 others** _like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **Give me break would you? *sighs*  
><em>Yesterday at 8:06pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Yeah, **Stripper**! Give her a break would you!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:07pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref **Natsu….I want you!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Leave me alone!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:09pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref **Natsu! That's what I cant do! I cant leave you alone!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:10pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Yare Yare….stop it, would you two…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:11pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref **Natsu! I…I….I…love…..Dragneel!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dxxxxxxl **Then my name is not Dragneel!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:13pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref **Then I love Natsu!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:14pm <em>x _Like_

**Nxxxu Dxxxxxxl **I am not Natsu!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:15pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref **You cant run away from me by just changing your name! Come here! Give me a fat wet big kiss!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:16pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Stay away!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:17pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxx

**Dark Zeref **_used _**Who is my secret stalker?**

Dark Zeref_'s secret stalker is _**Lucy Heartfilia.**

_Yesterday at 8:18pm _x _Like_ x _Comment _x _Share_  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong>, **Mirajane Strauss** _and _**26 others **_like this._

**Dark Zeref **Oh….Lucy…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:19pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **This is bullshit!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:20pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Lucy! Thanks a lot! You saved me!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:21pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **This is TOTAL bullshit! My Lucy would never stalk that guy!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:22pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref **Oh Lucy, if you love me that much then I accept you. *sobs*  
><em>Yesterday at 8:23pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **No! No! I…. ….  
><em>Yesterday at 8:24pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Someone knocked….  
><em>Yesterday at 8:35pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Lucy is a life saver! She is a goddess!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:36pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Today the whole communicating stuff is going so fast!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:37pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **I think the author needed to go to the bathroom…-_-  
><em>Yesterday at 8:38pm <em>x _Like_

**Suvoshree Bhattacherjee(Author) **Who needed to go to the bathroom?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:39pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Oh no the author! We are sorry for what we said! *salutes*  
><em>Yesterday at 8:40pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel ***Salutes*  
><em>Yesterday at 8:41pm <em>x _Like_

**Suvoshree Bhattacherjee **Know your place, Cartoons!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:42pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Yes Ma'am!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:43pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Yes Ma'am!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:44pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **You guys are polite…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:45pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Lucy, you are back? Who knocked the door?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:46pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **It was the mail man!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:47pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **So, what did the mail man bring?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:48pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **It was some papers I had to sign…I don't know what they were….  
><em>Yesterday at 8:49pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **You should see what you are signing!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:50pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **I am back!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:51pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Where did you go, Natsu?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:52pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **To get a haircut?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:53pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **No, **Stripper**! I went to sign some papers! The mail man had brought them.  
><em>Yesterday at 8:54pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **What were those papers about?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:55pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **The same thing happened to me Natsu!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:56pm <em>x _Like _

**Natsu Dragneel **I did not see what papers they were!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:57pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **This shows how stupid you both are…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:58pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Something is fishy…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:59pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Hmmmmm  
><em>Yesterday at 9:00pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Dark Zeref **_is married to _**Natsu Dragneel **_and _**Lucy Heartfilia **_has become _**Dark Zeref**'s_ official harem.  
>Today at 8:00am <em>x _Like _x _Comment _x _Share  
><em>**Mirajane Strauss**, **Juvia Loxar **_and _**2 others **likes this  
><em><br>_**Lisanna Strauss **Dafuq I am reading! 0_0  
><em>Today at 8:01am <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **When did a harem option come into being?  
><em>Today at 8:02am<em> x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **How did this happen, Natsu?  
><em>Today at 8:03am <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **The papers that the mail man brought yesterday was a marriage certificate….T_T  
><em>Today at 8:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **That's why I told you to read the papers before signing the papers! See now you are married to Zeref!  
><em>Today at 8:05pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **I don't want to hear that from you, **Stripper**!  
><em>Today at 8:06pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **By the way, how did this Harem case happen to my Lucy?  
><em>Today at 8:07pm <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref **She signed the papers I sent her through the mail man. She is now my harem so don't call her yours!  
><em>Today at 8:08am <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **I did not call her 'yours'! I called her mine! :3  
><em>Today at 8:09am <em>x _Like_

**Dark Zeref **That's what I am saying! You shouldn't call her 'mine'!  
><em>Today at 8:10am <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **I did not call her yours! I called her mine! :3  
><em>Today at 8:11pm <em>x _Like_

**Suvoshree Bhattacherjee **Yare Yare…  
><em>Today at 8:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **But you have Bixlow!  
><em>Today at 8:13pm <em>x _Like_

**Suvoshree Bhattacherjee **I am not Lisanna! O-O  
><em>Today at 8:14pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Sorry Ma'am! Commented at the wrong time!  
><em>Today at 8:15pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Mattaku -_-'''  
><em>Today at 8:16pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Lisanna…Bixlow is there for you…..*wink wink*  
><em>Today at 8:17pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Shut up! PLEASE! O-O  
><em>Today at 8:18pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
>Zeref: I finally got Natsu….*blush*<br>Gray: This is INSANE!  
>Me: "know your place, Cartoons!" me says XD<br>Gray: =_=  
>Zeref: The authors real name is darn long!<br>Me: I know T_T  
>Gray: The next chapter…<br>Me: Ah yes yes….ahem….the next chapter coming soon please review! _  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

A Fairy Book Tail

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Facebook! Thank you for reviewing! And Lisanna will always have Bixlow! XD Enjoy! And this chapter is like a crossover!

xxxxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfilia **_is now ' in a relationship' with _**Itachi Uchiha**  
><em>Yesterday at 7:00pm<em> x _Like _x _Comment_ x _Share  
><em>**Sakura Haruno**, **Kakashi Hatake **_and _**70 others** _like this._

**Gray Fullbuster **Who the hell is this Itachi guy?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:01pm<em> x _Like _**87 people **_like this_

**Juvia Loxer **Finally you have given up on Gray-sama!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:02pm <em>x _Like _

**Cana Alberona **Seriously Lucy! How many relationships will you get into? What is the damn author thinking?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:03pm <em>x _Like_

**Suvoshree Bhattacherjee(Author)** Pardon?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha **I cannot find a better girl than Lucy! And I need someone to give birth to my heir since my brother is after me….to kill me.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:05pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Lucy is mine! She cannot give birth to your babies! And aren't you going too fast in a relationship?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:06pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **I love Itachi and thats all there is to say.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:07pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha **Is there tradition of going slow in a relationship at Fairy Tail?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Is there a tradition of going fast in a relationship between the Sharingan freaks?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:09pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha **Actually, when we Uchiha's get into a relationship we do not just do it for the sake of love but we also swear eternal bond and happiness with our mate unlike Fairy Tail which has no culture and gives no respect to relationships.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:10pm <em>x _Like_

**Makarov Dreyar **Fairy Tail has its own culture and its own tradition. Every member in this guild is considered as my son/daughter and thus me being their father. All the members have a sad past but in Fairy Tail they are freed from their bonds with their past and enjoy happiness with other members of this guild. In other words Fairy Tail is a home for lost fairies who have broken wings and we repair them. We are one big family. If you wish to mess with my kids then you have to go past me. Are you ready, Uchiha boy?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:11pm <em>x _Like _**400 people **_like this_

**Natsu Dragneel **Way to go Gramps!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha Lucy**, I feel offended by your guild masters words.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:13pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Its your fault for offending our guild. Don't come to me crying.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:14pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha **How can you support these guys? They just offended your BF!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:15pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **I support them because I am a part of Fairy Tail and I cannot stand and watch while you say nonsense about our guild!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:16pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha **I trusted you Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:17pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Well, I am sorry then but I will always support my guild.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:18pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha **I don't think we are compatible then. Sorry Lucy but I think….  
><em>Yesterday at 7:19pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Well, you don't have to say sorry. I am sorry that I am breaking up with you!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:20pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Way to go Lucy! Lets beat the crap out of him! I am all fired up!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:21pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Go for it, my dear Lucy! Beat the crap out that Uchiha moron!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:22pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Gate of the water bearer I open thee **Aquarius**!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:23pm <em>x _Like_

**Aquarius The Water Bearer **Why did you call me, Lucy? Did you even get a steady boyfriend yet?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:24pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Yes I did! But that guy just said bad things about my guild which is like my family!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:25pm <em>x _Like_

**Aquarius The Water Bearer **Really, is that so? I really hate boyfriends who insult family members. Only Lucy can get such idiotic boyfriends!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:26pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Would you just attack him already!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:27pm <em>x _Like_

**Aquarius The Water Bearer **Ohohohoho sure with pleasure! *Throws a huge amount of water washing both Itachi and Lucy away*  
><em>Yesterday at 7:28pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Why me? *floats away*  
><em>Yesterday at 7:29pm <em>x _Like_

**Aquarius The Water Bearer **This will teach you a lesson so that the next time you don't summon me by using the liquid of your mouthwash.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:30pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha ***while floating on water goes 'Poof'*  
><em>Yesterday at 7:31pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **What it 'Poof'?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:32pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **It means he disappears! Ninja's have an illness of going 'Poof' everytime. -_-  
><em>Yesterday at 7:33pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **I see -_-  
><em>Yesterday at 7:34pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfilia **_is in 'a gay relationship' with _**Rosemanelle Ouka Barsburg.  
><strong>_Yesterday at 10:35pm _x _Like _x _Comment _x _Share  
><em>**Mirajane Strauss**, **Frau Birkin **_and _**3 others **_like this._

**Teito Klein **Ouka! What the heck is this?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:36pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Lucy my dear…..you are gay?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:37pm <em>x _Like_

**Mirajane Strauss **Oh my….this is something to comment on.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:38pm <em>x _Like_

**Freed Justine **As long as Mira dear is here I am here too.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:39pm <em>x _Like_

**Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg **I am happy with her….^_^  
><em>Yesterday at 10:40pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha **Lucy…..I am sorry…..but our break up left you so much sadness that you became a lesbo…-_- I am sorry….Lets get back together.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:41pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **I am happy so I don't need you…Itachi.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:42pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Didn't you go 'Poof', Itachi?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:43pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha **I love you, Lucy! Come back to me!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:44pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Hey! That bastard came back! Lets beat him up Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:45pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Gate of the water bearer I open thee 'again' **Aquarius**!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:46pm <em>x _Like_

**Aquarius The Water Bearer **What is it now, Lucy? Did you get another stupid boyfriend?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:47pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Well, actually it's a girlfriend this time but that idiot boyfriend is messing with me again.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:48pm <em>x _Like_

**Aquarius The Water Bearer **I see. Well, Lucy is the only one capable of attracting such weirdoes!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:49pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Hey! I can hear you!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:50pm <em>x _Like_

**Aquarius The Water Bearer **Well, anyway I hate that boyfriend of yours and so, *throws a huge amount of water towards Itachi*  
><em>Yesterday at 10:51pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **For the first time she did not wash me away too.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:52pm <em>x _Like_

**Aquarius The Water Bearer **That's your reward for getting into a relationship after becoming an old hag.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:53pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **I am just 19!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:54pm <em>x _Like_

**Itachi Uchiha ***goes 'Poof' with **Lucy Heartfilia***  
><em>Yesterday at 10:55pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Hey! He took Lucy with him! Darn that Sharingan bastard!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:54pm <em>x _Like  
><em>

**Suvoshree Bhattacherjee **Forced communication has thus started. -_-  
><em>Yesterday at 10:55pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfilia **_is married to _**Itachi Uchiha **  
><em>Yesterday at 10:56pm <em>x _Like  
><em>**Kakashi Hatake**, **Tobi Uchiha **_and _**70 others **_like this._

**Makarov Dreyar **Dafuq is going on here!  
><em>Today at 7:00am <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Atleast Natsu is not involved.  
><em>Today at 7:01am <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster** Dafuq is this?  
><em>Today at 7:02am <em>x_Like_

**Itachi Uchiha **I told you, when we Uchiha's get into a relationship then we drag it to the end of our lives.  
><em>Today at 7:03am <em>x_Like_

**Cana Alberona **Lucy…..are you trying to show off to me? I won't be forever alone but what you are doing is extreme!  
><em>Today at 7:04am<em> x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **^Jealous! :P  
><em>Today at 7:05am <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **I am happy as long as Natsu is out of this mess.  
><em>Today at 7:06am <em>x _Like_

**Gildart Clive **Cana, my dear daughter…..dont worry I am always there for you!  
><em>Today at 7:07am <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **She is your daughter! You cant flirt with her!  
><em>Today at 7:08am<em> x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Oh….  
><em>Today at 7:09am <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **…  
><em>Today at 7:10am <em>x _Like_

**Gildart Clive **Oh Lisanna! I forgot that you were waiting for this! Lisanna….-_-  
><em>Today at 7:11am <em>x_Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **What? ._.  
><em>Today at 7:12am <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Bixlow is there for you! XD  
><em>Today at 7:13am<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **I hate you.  
><em>Today at 7:14am <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxxx

Me: Well?  
>Lisanna: Why do you keep saying that Bixlow is mine?<br>Me: You see, Mirajane has Freed and Elfman has Evergreen so naturally you should be paired up with Bixlow! Its like the Takeover sibling are paired up with the Raigen Tribe.  
>Lisanna: I love Natsu!<br>Zeref: You cant because he is mine!  
>Me: *ignores* Sorry for the late updates! You see, my school gives me loads of work but my summer break is gonna start soon so I hope I can update sooner! Please review! ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A Fairy Book Tail

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Facebook but this fanfic is mine so review as much as you want and thank you for all your reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfilia **_used _**Who do you have a secret crush on?**

**Lucy Heartfilia **_has a secret crush on _**Rogue Cheney  
><strong>_Yesterday at 8:00pm _x _Like _x _Comment _x _Share  
><em>**Mirajane Strauss**, **Yukino Aguria **_and _**5 others **_like this._

**Rogue Cheney **What?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:01pm <em>x _Like _

**Gajeel Redfox **Ooooooo! The bunny girl has a crush on my apprentice.  
><em>Yesterday at 8:02pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **Well, Lucy….this is a shock….you have a crush on a Sabertooth member?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:03pm <em>x _Like_

**Gajeel Redfox **This pairing needs a touching song to start their new life together! Shoo baa doo bam! *hits the guitar string so hard that all the guitar string go flying up in the air*  
><em>Yesterday at 8:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **;A; Lucy…..why?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:05pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **What why? I don't even know who Rogue is! Is he a thief? (Rogue meaning thief/criminal)  
><em>Yesterday at 8:06pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Lucy! I love U! T_T  
><em>Yesterday at 8:07pm<em> x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Give her a break! She does not need you! How many times will you ask her?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:09pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Gajeel sing!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:10pm <em>x _Like_

**Gajeel Redfox **SHOO BAA DOO BAM! I AM A *beep* OF *beep* AND WHOEVER *beep* HAS THE *beep* TO *beep* ME THEN *beep* HERE AND *beep* ME! SHOO BAA DOO BAM!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:11pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Hey! What are all the 'beeps' for?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:11pm <em>x _Like _**72 people **_like this._

**Gajeel Redfox **Did you enjoy the song or not?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **How romantic, Gajeel!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Rogue Cheney **As expected from my teacher -_- same as always!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:13pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **What do you mean, Rogue? Has he been romantic to you before? 0_0  
><em>Yesterday at 8:14pm <em>x _Like_

**Gajeel Redfox **Ofcourse not!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:15pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **TRAITOR!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:16pm <em>x _Like_

**Rogue Cheney **So, um….Lucy…lets meet and talk sometime. -/-  
><em>Yesterday at 8:17pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Sure! When do you wanna meet?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:18pm <em>x _Like_

**Rogue Cheney **How about tomorrow?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:19pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Sure! ^_^  
><em>Yesterday at 8:20pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **No way! Lucy dont!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:21pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **Lucy, you are becoming more of a….slut….  
><em>Yesterday at 8:22pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Gajeel sing!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:23pm <em>x _Like_

**Gajeel Redfox **SHOO BAA DOO BAM! AAAAAOOOOOO! YESTERDAY I *beep* A *beep* WITH HIS *beep* AND TALKED *beep* TOGETHER AND DRANK *beep* ALL THE WAY! SHOO BAA BAA, DOO BAA BAA…SHOO BAA DOO BAM! YAAHAOW!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:24pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **Oh! That's so romantic, Gajeel! Let me hear your real voice now! I am coming over!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:25pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Lucy ignored me! T0T  
><em>Yesterday at 8:26pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **Well, she ignored me too! That slut! I wont forgive her!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:27pm <em>x _Like_

**Suvoshree Bhattacherjee(Author) **Don't bother too much, Gray.  
><em>Yesterday at 8:28pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Like you are the one to say…you…um…forever alone…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:29pm <em>x _Like_

**Suvoshree Bhattacherjee **So, um…**Mashima**-san…I guess you should rethink about continuing Gray's role in Fairy Tail. Why not move him to some guild called Stripper Tail?  
><em>Yesterday at 8:30pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Nuuuuuuuuu! I will be separated from my Lucy then!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:31pm <em>x _Like_

**Hiro Mashima **If I do that then Juvia will drown me so don't even talk about this so freely!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:31pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfilia **_is 'in a relationship' with _**Rogue Cheney  
><strong>_Today at 7:00pm _x _Like _x _Comment _x_ Share  
><em>**Mirajane Strauss**, **Gajeel Redfox **_and _**20 others **_like this._

**Loke Leo **Oh boy…-_-  
><em>Today at 7:01pm <em>x _Like_

**Sting Eucliff **Oh Congrats man! You actually snatched Natsu-san's girlfriend away! XD  
><em>Today at 7:02pm <em>x _Like_

**Yukino Aguria **Congratulations! ^_^  
><em>Today at 7:03pm <em>x_Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **I hope this will last long! ^_^  
><em>Today at 7:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Rogue Cheney **Ofcourse! ^_^  
><em>Today at 7:05pm <em>x_Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **I will not let that happen! *thinks of a plan to break them up* MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
><em>Today at 7:06pm <em>x_Like_

**Cana Alberona **Creepy….  
><em>Today at 7:07pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Hey! How did this happen? Your date was supposed to be today!  
><em>Today at 7:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Well, Rogue came to my house yesterday and you know after that….KYAAAAAA! XD  
><em>Today at 7:09pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **For the first time I thought that the so-called communication thing was not involved but still…-_-  
><em>Today at 7:10pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Well,…..  
><em>Today at 7:11pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Well, this relationship will surely bring a nice bond between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. -_-  
><em>Today at 7:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Ahem….yes. -_-  
><em>Today at 7:13pm <em>x _Like_

**Mirajane Strauss **Lisanna, Bixlow is there for you! ^_^  
><em>Today at 7:14pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Oh yeah! Lisanna, Bixlow is there for you! See Mirajane agrees too! XD  
><em>Today at 7:15pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Not you too Mira-nee!  
><em>Today at 7:16pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **AHAHAHAHAHA!  
><em>Today at 7:17pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Grrrrrrrrr…..  
><em>Today at 7:18pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
>Rogue: Hn.<br>Me: Huh?  
>Rogue: Hn.<br>Me: Say something!  
>Rogue: Hn…<br>Me: -_-  
>Gajeel: SHOO BAA DOO BAAAAAAAAM!<br>Me: All I heard was an epic 'bum'. Oh boy…-_-….the next chapter is coming soon so keep reviewing and why don't you(readers/reviewers) decide what will the *beeps* stand for and create your unique Gajeel song! ^_^ _  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

A Fairy Book Tail

**Disclaimer: **Well, another untimely update! I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Facebook! Please review!

xxxxxxx

**Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel**_ and_ **178 others** _joined_ '**The** **Lucy Heartfilia Fan club**'  
><em>Yesterday at 6:57pm<em> x _Like_ x _Comment_ x _Share_

xxxxxxx

**Gray FullbusterThe Lucy Heartfilia Fan Clu**b  
>Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!<br>_Yesterday at 6:58pm_ x _Like_ x _Comment_ x _Share_  
><strong>Natsu<strong> **Dragneel** _and_ **120 others** _like_ _this_.

**Natsu Dragneel** Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 6:59pm<em> x _Like_

**Gajeel Redfox** Lucy Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:00pm<em> x _Like_

**Wendy Marvell** Lucy Lucy Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:01pm<em> x _Like_

**Laxus Dreyar** Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday<em> _at 7:02pm_ x _Like_

xxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfilia****The Lucy Heartfilia Fan Club**  
>What the…? Who the hell created such a weird group?<br>_Yesterday at 7:03pm_ x _Like_ x _Comment_ x _Share_

**Gray Fullbuster** The Fans who desire you have created this group 3!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:04pm<em> x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** So it was you!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:05pm<em> x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster** So you think I desire you huh? That was a bold confession, Lucy…..-/-  
><em>Yesterday at 7:06pm<em> x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar** Don't even look at my Gray sama!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:07pm<em> x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Juvia, you joined this group too? 0_0  
><em>Yesterday at 7:08pm<em> x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar** Well, uh…..I was forcefully added!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:09pm<em> x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Oh?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:10pm<em> x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar** I joined to check if Gray-sama is betraying me!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:11pm<em> x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Well, that fits your profile .  
><em>Yesterday at 7:12pm<em> x _Like_

xxxxxxx

**Juvia Loxar **_added_** Elfaman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss** _and_ **1345** **others** _to the group_ '**The Gray Fullbuster Fan Club**'  
><em>Yesterday at 7:13pm<em> x _Like_ x _Comment_ x _Share_

xxxxxxx

**Juvia Loxer****The Gray Fullbuster Fan Club**  
>*strips*<br>_Yesterday at 7:14pm_ x _Like_ x _Comment_ x _Share_  
><strong>Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss<strong> _and_ **76 other** _like this_.

**Lisanna Strauss** *Strips too*  
><em>Yesterday at 7:15pm<em> x _Like_

**Erza Scarlet** *Strips hmm*  
><em>Yesterday at 7:16pm<em> x _Like_

**Lyon Bastia** *Strips for my dear Juvia*  
><em>Yesterday at 7:17pm<em> x _Like_

**Elfman Strauss** *Strips to be a real man!*  
><em>Yesterday at 7:18pm<em> x _Like_

xxxxxxx

**Gray FullbusterThe Gray Fullbuster Fan Club**  
>Dafuq is this group! No one added my Lucy here!<br>_Yesterday at 7:19pm_ x_ Like_ x _Comment_ x _Share_  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> _and_** Loke Leo** _likes this_.

**Natsu Dragneel **For the first time I agree with the Strip Brain!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:20pm<em> x _Like_

**Loke Leo** Oh, Lucy where are you?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:21pm<em> x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar** Gray-sama! I cant possibly add that slut here!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:22pm<em> x_ Like_

**Gray Fullbuster** Then I am leaving!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:23pm<em> x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar** Nuuuuuuu, Gray sama! Don't leave me!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:24pm<em> x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel** I am leaving too!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:25pm<em> x _Like_

**Loke Leo** Me too.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:26pm<em> x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar** Then leave! Water Slicer! *Throws Natsu and Loke out of the group*  
><em>Yesterday at 7:27pm<em> x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster** I don't care.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:28pm<em> x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar** Gray sama! You cant leave me after all those things we have done to each other!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:29pm<em> x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster** Nothing like that happened!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:30pm<em> x _Like_

**Elfman Strauss** Be a man, Juvia!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:31pm<em> x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar** But I am a woman!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:32pm<em> x _Like  
><em>  
>xxxxxxx<p>

**Lisanna Strauss** _added _**Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss**_ and _**72 others** _to_ '**The Bixlow Fan Club**'  
><em>Yesterday at 7:33pm<em> x _Like_

xxxxxxx

**Lisanna Strauss****The Bixlow Fan Club**  
>Bixlow, you need to know my feelings! I….<br>_Yesterday at 7:34pm_ x _Like_ x _Comment_ x _Share_  
><strong>Mirajane Strauss<strong>, **Erza** **Scarlet** _and_ **65 others**_ like this_.

**Bixlow The Doll Freak** What the…? Are you drunk babe?  
><em>Yesterday at 7:35pm<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** I am drunk in your love!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:36pm<em> x _Like_

**Mirajane Strauss **Oh Lisanna! You finally said it!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:37pm<em> x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** You are so cheesy, Lisanna! 0_0  
><em>Yesterday at 7:38pm<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** Cheesy in love!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:39pm<em> x _Like_

**Bixlow The Doll Freak** I think you are drunk, babe. Cut it out and go to sleep. -_-  
><em>Yesterday at 7:40pm<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** Go to sleep with you!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:41pm<em> x _Like_

**Bixlow The Doll Freak** Now I seriously think you are drunk! 0_0  
><em>Yesterday at 7:42pm<em> x _Like_

**Elfman Strauss** Lisanna, its time you became a real man!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:43pm<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** Kiss me, Bixlow!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:44pm<em> x _Like_

**Bixlow The Doll Freak** 0_0 No!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:45pm<em> x _Like_

xxxxxxx

**Lisanna Strauss****The Bixlow Fan Club  
><strong>Dafuq is this group! Whats with all the cheesy Bixlow posts!  
><em>Today at 7:46pm<em> x _Like_ x _Comment_ x _Share_  
><strong>All 74 members<strong>_ like this_.

**Bixlow The Doll Freak** You were the one who posted all of them, babe.  
><em>Today at 7:47pm<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** I did not come online for 7 days!  
><em>Today at 7:48pm<em> x _Like_

**Bixlow The Doll Freak** Aha! I knew that it was not you! Someone must have hacked your account!  
><em>Today at 7:49pm<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** Who could have done it then?  
><em>Today at 7:50pm<em> x _Like  
><em>  
><strong>Lucy Heartfilia<strong> I knew that something was wrong!  
><em>Today at 7:51pm<em> x _Like_

**Mirajane Strauss** And I finally thought I could see my little sister in a wedding dress! You are getting old!  
><em>Today at 7:52pm<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** Speak for yourself, Nee-san!  
><em>Today at 7:53pm<em> x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive** You finally did it!  
><em>Today at 7:54pm<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** It was you, wasn't it Gildarts?  
><em>Today at 7:55pm<em> x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive** How can you say that? I did not even come online yesterday. .  
><em>Today at 7:56pm<em> x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** That's why! You hacked into my account and came online so you couldn't come online with your own account yesterday!  
><em>Today at 7:57pm<em> x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Nuuuuuuu! You are wrong…I did it just for your sake!  
><em>Today at 7:58pm<em> x _Like  
><em>  
><strong>Lisanna Strauss <strong>Aha! Guilty!  
><em>Today at 7:59pm<em> x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Yare Yare -_-  
><em>Today at 8:00pm<em> x _Like_

xxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
>Lisanna: Grrrr..<br>Me: Please review! Next Chapter is coming soon! Bye! *runs away* 


	7. Chapter 7

A Fairy Book Tail  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Sorry for the soooooo late update! I had my exams and I need to work hard! Here's my new chapter! I do not own Facebook nor do I own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!

xxxxxx

**Gray Fullbuster** **A Fairy Book Tail Fanfiction [unofficial page XD]  
><strong>Oi! You damn Author! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A GRALU FANFIC!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:30pm <em>x _Like _x _Comment _x _Share  
><em>**Wendy Marvell**(only)_likes this._

**Wendy Marvell **Maybe the Author decided to change it.  
><em>Yesterday at 7:31pm <em>x _Like_

**A Fairy Book Tail Fanfiction [unofficial page XD] **No comment :3

~Admin Author~  
><em>Yesterday at 7:32pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **LAWLZZ! Strip brain got trolled by the author! XD  
><em>Yesterday at 7:33pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **Shut up Droopy Eyes! _  
><em>Yesterday at 7:34pm <em>x _Like_

**A Fairy Book Tail Fanfiction [unofficial page XD] **You will get her eventually :3

~Admin Author~  
><em>Yesterday at 7:35pm <em>x_Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Strip Brain even got trolled by Facebook! LOL!  
><em>Yesterday at 7:36pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxxx

**Gray Fullbuster **LUCY MY DEAR DEACTIVATED HER ACCOUNT!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:40pm <em>x _Like _x _Comment _x _Share  
><em>**Natsu Dragneel**, **Loke Leo** _and _**713245324** _people like this._

**Natsu Dragneel **Atleast now she wont be taunted by you every time she comes online. =_='''  
><em>Yesterday at 8:41pm <em>x _Like_

**Erza Scarlet **I guess she is tired of Gray's obsession towards her.  
><em>Yesterday at 8:42pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **I think she is bored of Facebook and bored of Gray :P  
><em>Yesterday at 8:43pm <em>x _Like_

**Wendy Marvell **That's not good…stop torturing Gray san…he is sad already.  
><em>Yesterday at 8:44pm <em>x _Like_

**Romeo Conbolt **Don't bother about them Wendy..lets go somewhere quiet shall we..  
><em>Yesterday at 8:45pm <em>x _Like_

**Macao Conbolt **Control your emotions, son…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:46pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Ashley **Maybe Lucy left Facebook because she doesn't want to be called 'slut' by Cana anymore.  
><em>Yesterday at 8:47pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **I just called her so because she was getting involved with men too much!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:48pm <em>x _Like_

**Makarov Dreyar **Cana, mind your own business. You should not have interfered in Lucy's personal life! Its her life she decides.  
><em>Yesterday at 8:49pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Surge **Poor earthland Lucy….  
><em>Yesterday at 8:50pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **Cana called Lucy a 'slut' because Cana is jealous of her being popular among boys.  
><em>Yesterday at 8:51pm <em>x _Like_

**Laxus Dreyar** What? Lucy left Facebook? But I never got the chance to hook up with her!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:52pm <em>x _Like_

**Iwan Dreyar **Control your emotions, son…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:53pm <em>x _Like_

**Mirajane Strauss **Cana! You should think twice before saying something!  
><em>Yesterday at 8:54pm <em>x _Like_

**Freed Justine **I see….so the first bikini girl hurt the second bikini girl….  
><em>Yesterday at 8:55pm <em>x _Like_

**Mystogan Fernandez **I think both Cana and Gray are to blame for this…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:56pm <em>x _Like_

**Michelle Lobster **Oh…poor Lucy nee san ;_;  
><em>Yesterday at 8:57pm <em>x _Like_

**Mary Hughes **Ha! So the rich princess left? Guess that Gray and Cana must have taunted her to leaving facebook. :P  
><em>Yesterday at 8:58pm <em>x _Like_

**Whoa Hughes **I agree with my earthland counterpart._  
>Yesterday at 8:59pm <em>x _Like_

**Rogue Cheney **Oh…poot Lucy…..  
><em>Yesterday at 9:00pm <em>x _Like_

**Sting Sutcliff **I think you mean 'poor Lucy', Rogue..-_-''  
><em>Yesterday at 9:01pm <em>x _Like_

**Yukino Aguria **Oh poor Lucy…  
><em>Yesterday at 9:02pm <em>x _Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **That's it! Lets bring Lucy back on Facebook! Lets visit her house tomorrow!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:03pm <em>x _Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **Yeah!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Erza Scarlet **Alright.  
><em>Yesterday at 9:05pm <em>x _Like_

**Jellal Fernandez **Okeiz!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:06pm <em>x _Like_

**Wendy Marvell **I will go too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:07pm <em>x _Like_

**Romeo Conbolt **I will go too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Macao Conbolt **Lets bring Lucy back! Control your emotions, son…  
><em>Yesterday at 9:09pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Ashley **I am in another dimension so I cant come but good luck to you guys.  
><em>Yesterday at 9:10pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **I will go too….I have to apologize…  
><em>Yesterday at 9:11pm <em>x _Like_

**Makarov Dreyar **I will go too.  
><em>Yesterday at 9:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **I will go too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:13pm <em>x _Like_

**Laxus Dreyar **I will go too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:14pm <em>x _Like_

**Iwan Dreyar **Good luck son! And control your emotions!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:15pm <em>x _Like_

**Mirajane Strauss **I will go too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:16pm <em>x _Like_

**Freed Justine **I will go too.  
><em>Yesterday at 9:17pm <em>x _Like_

**Mystogan Fernandez **I am in a different dimension now so I cant come but good luck!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:18pm <em>x _Like_

**Michelle Lobster **I will go too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:19pm <em>x _Like_

**Mary Hughes **I will go too.  
><em>Yesterday at 9:20pm <em>x _Like_

**Whoa Hughes **Good luck to you guys!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:21pm <em>x _Like_

**Rogue Cheney **I will go too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:22pm <em>x _Like_

**Sting Sutcliff **Since Natsu-san is going then I am going too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:23pm <em>x_Like_

**Yukino Aguria **I will go too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:24pm <em>x_Like_

**Dark Zeref **Take me too Natsu!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:25pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **I will go too!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:26pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **I will go too. Well, Bixlow did not deactivate his account because? XD  
><em>Yesterday at 9:27pm <em>x _Like_

**Mirajane Strauss **Because he is always there for you, Lisanna! :3  
><em>Yesterday at 9:28pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!  
><em>Yesterday at 9:29pm <em>x _Like  
><em>

xxxxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
>Gray: BRING LUCY BACK!<br>Everyone: BRING LUCY BACK! BRING LUCY BACK! BRING LUCY BACK!  
>Me: Its been one month since I have updated so I guess Lucy got angry….<br>Everyone: SO IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!  
>Cana: And everyone was blaming me…<br>Everyone: KILL THE AUTHOR!  
>Me: What? AAAAAAHHH! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON! *starts running(being chased by the whole fairy tail cast)*<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A Fairy Book Tail  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own facebook and nor do I own Fairy Tail. Due to requests I am uploading another chapter. Please enjoy. A little short chapter though.

xxxxxxx

**Gray Fullbuster **Its such a pretty day, huh? *hops hops*  
><em>Yesterday at 8:15pm <em>x _Like _x _Comment _x _Share_  
><strong>Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss <strong>_and _**Elfman Strauss **_likes this._

**Natsu Dragneel **Ugh..yeah…  
><em>Yesterday at 8:16pm <em>x _Like _

xxxxxxxx

**:Chat with Lisanna:  
>Natsu Dragneel: <strong>Hey, Lisa! I feel bad for Gray….  
><strong>Lisanna Strauss:<strong> Me too…..I think we should try once more.  
><strong>Natsu Dragneel:<strong> Lucy seemed pretty hurt….I think we should not interfere…  
><strong>Lisanna Strauss: <strong>Alright…  
><strong>:End Chat:<strong>

xxxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfilia **I am back.  
><em>Today at 10:00am <em>x _Like _x _Comment _x _Share  
><em>**Natsu Dragneel **_and _**133546324254652644525253464 others **_like this._

**Natsu Dragneel **Lucy! You are back! But its too late…..  
><em>Today at 10:45am <em>x_Like_

**Juvia Loxar **Gray sama deactivated his account T_T  
><em>Today at 10:46pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **So, one comes back and the other goes. That's just weird…  
><em>Today at 10:47pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy Mcgarden **Oi Cana! Speak for yourself!  
><em>Today at 10:48pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **I am just saying that the author is trolling on us! Last chapter Lucy was gone and the whole chapter was just 'I will go too' thingy. This chapter Gray goes missing.  
><em>Today at 10:49pm <em>x _Like_

**Juvia Loxar **Cana-san, you were not such an impolite person before so what happened all of the sudden?  
><em>Today at 10:50pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Lets bring Gray back and stop this useless fight. We are family remember!  
><em>Today at 10:51pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Lucy! Natsu is no more!  
><em>Today at 10:52pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **EHH?! HE DIED?! HOW?!  
><em>Today at 10:53pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **No! I meant that he is not on Facebook anymore!  
><em>Today at 10:54pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Oh….WHAT?  
><em>Today at 10:55pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **Lucy! Lisanna! Gajeel is no more!  
><em>Today at 10:56pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **So is wendy. She deactivated her account as well.  
><em>Today at 10:57pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Could it be….  
><em>Today at 10:58pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **Could it be….  
><em>Today at 10:59pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **Could it be….  
><em>Today at 11:00pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **…That they eloped!  
><em>Today at 11:01pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **ARE YOU CRAZY?! WENDY IS A LITTLE GIRL AND THE REST ARE STUPID BUMS!  
><em>Today at 11:02pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona **Now now Lucy. You don't have to be embarrassed about you triangle between you, Natsu and Gray. They won't think of anyone but you. :3  
><em>Today at 11:03pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **That isn't the problem here…  
><em>Today at 11:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Well, Gajeel is one of them so I can understand, Levy.  
><em>Today at 11:05pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Bixlow must be there too. I think he has a thing for lollies.  
><em>Today at 11:06pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **Bixlow is not there!  
><em>Today at 11:07pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildart Clive **So that means that if he was there you would feel bad? I feel bad for Natsu.  
><em>Today at 11:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **That is not the problem here! Turn off your computers and look for Natsu and the others!  
><em>Today at 11:09pm<em> x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Time for the climax of this chapter. Lisanna… :3  
><em>Today at 11:10pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **I don't want to hear it  
><em>Today at 11:11pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **….Bixlow…..  
><em>Today at 11:12pm <em>x _Like_

**Levy McGarden **…..Is there for you! w  
><em>Today at 11:13pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **AAARRRGGGHHH!  
><em>Today at 11:14pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **That was scary, Lisanna….  
><em>Today at 11:15pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive **Was that your stomach, Lisanna?  
><em>Today at 11:16pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **A stomach can make such a sound? o.O  
><em>Today at 11:17pm <em>x _Like_

xxxxxxxxx

**Me: **I am soooo sorry for not updating.  
><strong>Cana: <strong>We thought you abandoned us.  
><strong>Gildarts: <strong>Bixlow is there for you.  
><strong>Cana: <strong>Wrong place Gildarts. -_-  
><strong>Gildarts: <strong>Ugh…..sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

A Fairy Book Tail

**Disclaimer**: I do not own facebook and nor do I own Fairy Tail. Due to requests I am uploading another chapter. Please enjoy.

xxxxxxxx

**:Chat with the Author:****  
><strong>**Lucy:** STUPID AUTHOR! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A SLUT?!  
><strong>Suvo-pyon<strong>: Don't be so angry. I made you look so popular in this fanfic…even though you are 'Forever Alone'.  
><strong>Gray:<strong> Lucy isn't 'Forever Alone'! I am there for her!  
><strong>Lucy:<strong> How did you enter this chat? It's supposed to be a private chat!  
><strong>Gray:<strong> I will be always there for you!  
><strong>Suvo-pyon<strong>: Gray, you don't have to keep the lovey dovey act here too.  
><strong>Lucy:<strong> Act?  
><strong>Suvo-pyon<strong>: Yes, that's what I said.  
><strong>:End Chat:<strong>

xxxxxxxx

**Cana Alberona**  
>Today, while returning home I heard footsteps following me. I didn't look back because I wanted to catch the stalker by surprise. When I reached the last crossway to my apartment I was supposed to turn right, in the direction of my house but I turned left and hid in the gap between two houses. I waited for that stalker to follow my trail and come but even after 5 minutes he did not come. I thought maybe he left so I came out of my hiding place and suddenly something hovered upon me from behind. I freaked out and ran towards my apartment. Heavy footsteps were following me. I somehow managed to get to my room. I have decided that I will never go drinking without taking my magic cards.<br>_Yesterday at 10:32pm _x_ Like _x_ Share_  
><strong>Mirajane Strauss<strong> _likes this._

**Lucy Heartfilia** Things like these happen quite a lot these days.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:33pm <em>x_ Like_

**Cana Alberona **If only I had my cards that time I could have beaten up that bastard.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:34pm <em>x_ Like_

**Mystogan Fernandez** Cana, if you just wear proper clothing then nothing will happen.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:35pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Mystogan, long time no see! I thought you already left for Edolas and won't be coming back anymore. That's why we broke up.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:36pm <em>x_ Like_

**Mystogan Fernandez** I did leave but I came back to visit everyone from Fairy Tail. I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! *Extreme sobbing*  
><em>Yesterday at 10:37pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Let me add you again to the group 'Fairy Tail'.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:38pm <em>x_ Like_

**Mystogan Fernandez** That would be very kind of you!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:39pm <em>x_ Like_

xxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfilia** _added_ **Mystogan Fernandez** _to_ '**Fairy Tail**'.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:40pm <em>x_ Like _x_ Comment _x _Share_  
><strong>Wendy Marvell<strong> and **Mirajane Strauss** like this.

**Wendy Marvell** Welcome back Mystogan!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:41pm <em>x_ Like_

**Mystogan Fernandez** It has been seven years since I left for Edolas. I hope you've grown up.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:42pm <em>x_ Like_

**Romeo Conbolt** No way! Wendy is still a flat chested squirt! Even I am taller than her now!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:43pm <em>x_ Like_

**Mystogan Fernandez** Don't say that Romeo! Wendy, are you there?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:44pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Wendy?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:45pm <em>x_ Like_

**Romeo Conbolt** Wendy….?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:46pm<em> x_ Like_

**Panther Lily Is The Man** Did you guys do something to Wendy?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:47pm <em>x_ Like_

**Mystogan Fernandez** Panther Lily, you are a cat not a man.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:48pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** I feel this conversation isn't too bright.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:49pm <em>x_ Like_

**Natsu Dragneel** FIRE DRAGON ROAR!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:50pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** That's too bright!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:51pm <em>x_ Like_

**Natsu Dragneel** I thought I should brighten the conversation a little.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:52pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** That's weird.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:53pm <em>x_ Like_

**Happy Cat** Natsu has always been like that, Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:54pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** That's not what I am saying….Gray isn't here today?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:55pm <em>x _Like_

**Happy Cat** Why do you ask? Do you miiiiss him?  
><em>Yesterday at 10:56pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Well, it is little quiet around here….  
><em>Yesterday at 10:57pm <em>x_ Like_

**Natsu Dragneel** What did you say Lucy….? It is quiet…? IT IS QUIET WITH ME OVER HERE?!  
><em>Yesterday at 10:58pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** It is not quiet anymore I guess.  
><em>Yesterday at 10:59pm <em>x_ Like_

**Levy McGarden** I saw Gray with Juvia today at a clothing store. Maybe they were on a date and are spending the night together.  
><em>Yesterday at 11:00pm <em>x_ Like_

**Natsu Dragneel** That stripper is dating! What a joke!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:01pm <em>x_ Like_

**Gajeel Redfox** She aint jokin'. I saw Juvia and Gray at an Ice Cream parlor together.  
><em>Yesterday at 11:02pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Well, I guess he is dating her. Good for Juvia.  
><em>Yesterday at 11:03pm <em>x_ Like_

**Happy Cat** But sad for Lucy!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:04pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona** Lucy, you were the one who always got annoyed whenever he came!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:05pm <em>x_ Like_

**Natsu Dragneel** Let the stripper go! I am there for ya!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:06pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** It is not that I am jealous or anything…..it is just….nothing…  
><em>Yesterday at 11:07pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** Think about your feelings Lucy. Think about it clearly. Do you like him or not?  
><em>Yesterday at 11:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Of course I like him! He is my friend after all!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:09pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** Not in that way…in the romantic way!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:10pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** I don't know!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:11pm <em>x_ Like_

**Gildarts Clive** What a heavy conversation…..  
><em>Yesterday at 11:12pm <em>x_ Like_

**Panther Lily Is The Man** It is a GraLu fanfic after all.  
><em>Yesterday at 11:13pm <em>x_ Like_

**Gildarts Clive** Climax time! Lisanna….!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:14pm <em>x _Like_

**Bixlow The Doll Freak** Shut up old man.  
><em>Yesterday at 11:15pm <em>x_ Like_

**Gildarts Clive** You shut up! I am hooking you up with a cute girl! Don't complain!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:16pm <em>x_ Like_

**Natsu Dragneel** FIRE DRAGON FIST!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:17pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive** Don't interfere!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:18pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** What a pain you are!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:19pm <em>x _Like_

**Cana Alberona** He is getting old after all.  
><em>Yesterday at 11:20pm <em>x _Like_

**Gildarts Clive** Let me finish what I was saying! Lisanna…..!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:21pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** What?!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:22pm <em>x_ Like_

**Gildarts Clive** Bixlow is there for you!  
><em>Yesterday at 11:23pm <em>x_ Like_

xxxxxxx

**Lisanna Strauss** _is in a relationship with_ **Bixlow The Doll Freak**.  
><em>Today at 4:00pm <em>x_ Like _x_ Comment _x _Share_  
><strong>Mirajane Strauss<strong> and **40 others** like this.

**Lisanna Strauss** There you go **Gildarts**!  
><em>Today at 4:01pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia** I hope this is not Gildarts hacking Lisanna's account.  
><em>Today at 4:02pm <em>x_ Like_

**Gildarts Clive** I am here!  
><em>Today at 4:03pm <em>x_ Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** Are you happy now, Gildarts?  
><em>Today at 4:04pm <em>x_ Like_

**Gildarts Clive** Lisanna….  
><em>Today at 4:05pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** Bixlow is there for me right? I know and I am glad.  
><em>Today at 4:06pm <em>x_ Like_

**Bixlow the Doll Freak that's** right babe!  
><em>Today at 4:07pm <em>x_ Like_

**Gildarts Clive** It is no fun anymore. You don't even get annoyed, Lisanna! =3=  
><em>Today at 4:08pm <em>x _Like_

**Lisanna Strauss** *facepalm*  
><em>Today at 4:09pm <em>x_ Like_

xxxxxxxxx

**Me:** How was this chapter?  
><strong>Cana:<strong> Boooooring!  
><strong>Wendy:<strong> *sulking in the corner*  
><strong>Me:<strong> *facepalm* Well, the next chapter is coming soon! This fanfic only has two more chapters until its end since I am running out of ideas..!


End file.
